Talk:Mr. Monk Gets Cabin Fever/@comment-87.67.44.179-20150703095809/@comment-66.234.201.195-20171012004549
Why is Monk not shooted by the murder? The shooter perhaps isn't a great shot from that distance and is using a six-shooter, plus he could accidentally kill an innocent person who drove or walked by, and that is not the attention they want. So he figured that the would catch him later. Why do they walk in the wood (and get lost); they could stay on the road. Probably because they wanted to stay hidden, so they decided to move through the woods instead of following the street where someone will see them and could identify Monk. How does the chinees gang know that Monk is working with the police; that Disher is a looser searching desperately a girl (and in witch bar); that Disher knows where Monk is. First off, Dish isn't a loser he is just a cop who is looking for a date. Secondly, Monk is super famous in San Francisco, he is the best Private Detective in the area (like Sherlock Holmes) and is in the news all the time, so it is very reasonable that anyone in San Francisco, especially if they are a criminal, that they have heard of Monk and know he works with the police all the time. Also probably been in the News that he has worked closely with the Captain and Disher. How do the hitmen follow Disher without beeing seen by him? Pretty easy to follow someone without being seen or notice if you know what you are doing and generally hitmen know how to stay hidden and follow someone without being caught. Cops do it all the time. Also, Disher unless Disher is paying close attention to the cars and people around him, he won't notice unless the people following him make a mistake or are bad at the following someone. Also, he was rushing to save Monk and didn't think about being followed as he didn't know the restaurant was run by the bad guys. How does Stottelmeyer quit the cabin and to approach the hitmen without beeing killed? First, the FBI Guy shot one of the hitmen and the other hitman was walking towards them to see what happened to his buddy and kill the agent. The captain most likely went out a window or back door after the shooting slowed down and probably heard the agent shoot the other guy and so he got behind the hitman who was distracted. How do the hitmen miss everyone (knowing that bullets go through wooden doors, chairs,...) Yes, bullets can go through wooden doors and chairs but depending on the caliber, they will slow down and not all go through think wood. Some would get stuck (low Caliber round) and some would go through and slow down, which in turn will lower the accuracy of the shot. Plus not being able to see the targets means that you will more likely miss than hit their target if you don't know where they are. Also, the hitmen are shooting high while they are low to the ground. Plus they are behind a couch and table.